


It's Worth the Risk

by RachaelBmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luck, Fluff, Love, M/M, Quickfic Friday, Sastiel - Freeform, Supernatural bunker, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine





	It's Worth the Risk

Sam and Castiel had been in this strange situation for months now. They seemed so normal in the presence of others, like Dean and Kevin, and kept their heads focused on the job. They pulled their weight by cooking, cleaning, and making runs for food and supplies. Nothing was amiss. Things were different in the dark quiet halls that stretched through the belly of the bunker. It was a large place and it was easy to get "lost" if you were not "careful". Sam was never sure how or why this all got started. He could remember Castiel's healing sessions in the infirmary, their quiet conversations about life and what things are worth living for. Somewhere in that time of pain and comfort this - whatever this was - grew and pushed its way into Sam's chest and rested in his heart. Things just... changed. First, there was just the touching. When passing each other in those long empty hallways two people were bound to brush each other, right? What was a pat on the shoulder became a lingering rub of tired muscles. Research moved from the library to the carpeted floor of the study with stacks of books shielding them from the outside world, pillows piled beneath them to make them feel like they were resting on clouds. Helpful fingers ever so gently tucking rouge locks of hair behind an ear. Hugs that were once slightly awkward and meant for greetings now became good morning, goodnight, and sleep well. Sam and Cas had fallen into this pattern without as much as a word, as easily as taking another breath after one has exhaled. When the others were not around they were like magnets, walking about thoughtlessly yet always finding each other. When the others were busy or out on a run the empty corridors seemed so very crowded, the walls pushing the two closer to each other, neither able to back away. This moment, with Dean out at a bar for the night and Kevin in his room, was no different. The library was empty and Sam walked down the corridor towards the garage of the bunker, maybe he would tinker with one of the classic cars that had sat waiting all these years. As he walked his hands fidgeted incessantly, tapping his leg or snapping his fingers, impatient and demanding something he could not pinpoint. Turning the corner brought him face to face with his angel. “Cas --” he managed to choke out in a mixture of shock and excitement. “Hello, Sam. I was just…” his deep voice trailed off as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “I would like to show you something Sam- if that is alright with you.” Sam’s face lit up as he grinned. When he nodded his approval Cas took his hand without hesitation, but still slowly, as if looking for approval. They walked into the bunker’s beautifully built garage and passed the antique cars and motorcycles as they moved toward the large door at the entrance. Castiel stopped them in front of the enormous carved doors and looked toward Sam. Castiel’s other hand came up caress the hunters face and Sam’s eyes slid closed on their own accord. A low hum vibrated quietly in his chest as he reveled in the warmth of Cas’ hand on his cheek. “Sam,” whispered Cas. His eyes opened and he looked around at the darkness, unsure of where they were or what to do next. Cas was still right in front of him and as his eyes adjusted he could see that they were in a field with trees surrounding it, not far from the bunker. Sam broke into a smile as he looked up at the cloudless sky and took in the constellations above him. Cas mimicked his movement and stared at the stars quietly. “Oh Cas… this must be difficult for you.” Sam suddenly realized all of what Castiel was missing and felt ashamed that the angel had been stuck here, grounded essentially, trying to heal him. Castiel looked down at the man in complete bemusement. “How do you do that Sam?” he titled his head as he spoke, “you can so easily find fault in yourself where there is no fault to be had…” Sam looked down at the grass they stood on, now ashamed of being ashamed. “You’re not human Cas, I- I just feel like I understand what you are missing a little more.” Castiel let a smile spread across his lips as he touched Sam’s chin to raise he face. “I am a far cry from what you have up there,” he said glumly as he pointed a finger to the sky “Me… I’m just Bad Luck… I’m not worth everything you’ve sacrificed.” Castiel listened intently to the words pouring from this brave, beautiful, yet broken man. He placed his thumb over Sam’s lips and silenced the hateful words that would never describe the wonderful human being that stood before him. With that Castiel allowed his wings to materialize behind him, being sure that they were spread wide, stretched to their full dark glory. The hunter’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the sight before him. It took him at least two full minuets to gain his ability to speak again and it came out in stuttered syllables with the occasional word tossed in. “Cas… I- I- um… those.. uh.” He looked down into the angels eyes. “They're beautiful Cas,” was all he could get out at the moment. Cas flexed his back and the magnificent appendages responded, feathers rustling, muscle and bone working in a god ordained harmony. The iridescent blackness of each feather caught the rays of moonlight and reflected it back in blues and purples, the colors swimming as Cas moved them about. The gusts of wind picked up as Cas moved faster, barely putting in any effort, and it made Sam’s long hair fly in every direction. This brought a deep laugh out of the man, who stretched his arms out in the wind and enjoyed the sight before him. When Cas reduced the flap of his wings to just a flutter he stepped closer to Sam, so close he could feel the other’s body heat, and he spoke in a serious tone. “Sam Winchester… I have seen so many things: the entirety of this planet and others, stars, creation, and evolution. I believe that grants me authority when I say this: you are the most beautiful thing that I have seen in all of creation. What you have gone through could have broken any angelic being but you have made it through those times and still care nothing for yourself, only for others. I would leave heaven behind if it meant I could be in your presence each day. If you are bad luck then it’s worth the risk…” His rumbling voice trailed off when he saw the tears streaming down the man’s face. “Sam, can you not see?” he questioned. “How could I not love you?” At this Sam let out a breath that he had unknowingly been holding in. “Dammit Cas,” Sam sputtered as he wiped his face on his sleeve. He reached his long arms out, grabbing Castiel by his collar, and closed the distance between them. The moment their lips touched they both knew what had changed, what was different, it was this. The angel’s eyes had sought this out. The hunter’s hands had desperately grasped for this moment. Their hearts beat in unison like the applause after the climax of a stage drama; but this was no simple act. The wind picked up and swirled around them in a congratulatory embrace but Sam felt only the heat of his angel’s mouth and body. They pulled each other in even tighter, if at all possible, soaking in the thing they never knew they so desperately needed. “This is what I wanted to show you.” Cas whispered against his lovers mouth, not wanting to fully pull away. Sam looked back at him for a moment wondering what could possibly be better than the gift Castiel just gave him. Then he looked around. His breath hitched and stuck in his throat as he took in the scenery in utter astonishment. They were about two hundred feet above the ground, surrounded by inky blue sky and twinkling stars, and those amazing glossy black wings beating the air in a slow lazy rhythm. Sam grasped Castiel’s shoulders with new fervor but, surprisingly, didn’t feel afraid. Cas’ arms were wrapped lovingly around his back and waist in a secure embrace, easily holding him with complete disregard for the man’s above average frame. “You are safe,” Cas whispered as he relished in the sheer emotion that was written across Sam’s face. Sam let his head fall back as his looked at the stars that twinkled just above him. He reached out with a shaky hand in an attempt to touch that massive expanse of beauty before him but the tiny lights were too far away so he turned his attention back to Cas. The blues and black of the sky swirled around them just as the light did against Cas’ feathers. Sam had never considered seeing those beautiful wings and never could have imagined them carrying him up into the sky. His hand moved over the strong shoulders and the base of the wings that carried them and he felt the muscles flex and stretch underneath layers of clothing. Magnificent. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes burned with more tears. Cas, seeing this, caught Sam’s mouth against his own again, kissing him with more urgency than the first time, allowing the warmth and wetness of their mouths to melt together. Sam felt like he could explode into a thousand pieces only to join the stars in their beautiful dance. The ecstasy of this moment was too much. His eyes met Cas’s again and he knew. There is no way, here in the sky with him like this, that he could ever possibly be Bad Luck.


End file.
